Finding My Way Back to You
by katiejo25
Summary: Quick little Jane/Michael oneshot that takes place at the end of season 5. Contains spoilers for season 5.


Author's Note: Just a quick little oneshot. Contains some spoilers for Jane the Virgin Season 5. Wrote this based on some of the sides released for the final episode. Music: Where the Road Meets the Sun by Katie Herzig and Matthew Perryman Jones

Finding My Way Back to You

_Angel wings spread over water worn wishes__  
__Guarding the dreams and the things left unsaid_

She stared out the window as her and Rafael headed to their wedding. It was finally here. Everything was perfect or was it? What was this uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach? She brushed it off as being from just bailing her future husband out of prison. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled, but it seemed strained. Before she could ask him what was wrong, the bus stopped. They were at the church.

Michael came to mind immediately. Memories of their wedding went through her mind. Where was he? Was he still in Montana? What was he doing? Was he seeing someone? The thought made her stomach twist more. Not the thoughts a woman who is about to be marrying another man should be having.

_Here we are wandering, aimlessly roaming__  
__Lovers who linger and never forget_

Rafael grabbed her hand and led her off the bus.

She glanced over at him, "You ready?"

He smiled. "Of course." The smile still seemed forced.

"Something's wrong?" Jane frowned.

"No, everything is fine. Go get ready. I'll be waiting."

She went to the dressing room, her mother close behind.

"Let me fix your hair, Jane." Xo said as Jane sat down in front of the mirror. Their eyes met.

"Something's wrong?" Xo questioned.

"No." Jane denied. That uneasy feeling in her stomach increasing.

_I don't know whether we'll end up together__  
__But I always know that our love is true_

"Michael?" Xo persisted.

Jane's eyes welled up for a moment. "I just want him to be okay. I hurt him when I left Montana."

"Why did you leave?" Xo said as she sat down to face her daughter.

"It just wasn't right. Me, Rafael and Mateo are a family. It works. Michael agreed. He wanted me to come back here to Rafael." Jane said trying to wipe her eyes to avoid any further destruction to her makeup.

"Do you really believe that?" Xo gave her a knowing look.

"It's what he said." Jane said flatly. She fluffed her hair out, gave herself one glance in the mirror before heading to the door. "Let's do this."

She opened the door roughly. White confetti from a previous wedding fell into her hair.

"_It's Michael."_

"_I only want to be with you."_

"_I love you because you're my best friend and I want to grow old with you._

"_I will love you and honor you all the days of my life." _

"_A twist of fate. The night we met. Not just a series of coincidences. It's destiny. And I never doubted you were mine. And never doubt that all I want, forever and always, is for you to be happy."_

"_This is not the end of our story."_

Tears formed in her eyes once again as she touched the white confetti in her hair. "It's Michael, Mom. It's always going to be him. I can't do this."

Don't disappear  
Darlin', I want you  
Don't leave me here 

"I know." Her eyes went wide when Rafael's voice was heard. He looked like a defeated man as he came up to her. It broke her heart to see him this way.

"I've known it since he came back. Been trying to deny it for so long. I knew it seeing you in that dress. That smile on your face. You are happy with me, but not as happy as you were with him. He's your soulmate. He's the one you are supposed to be with, not me." He said the last part choking up.

"Oh, Raf." She went to him. She cupped his face in her hands.

"I do love you." She meant it. She cared for him dearly, but she could never love him like he needed her to, not in a world where Michael was still alive.

"But… you are in love with him." Rafael finished for her.

"Yes." She nodded tearfully.

"Then go. I'll let everyone know."

"But Mateo..." Jane began.

"I'll talk to him. We'll work this out. Just go."

"But I don't want to lose you. Our friendship. You have been my best friend and you are the father of my child and I don't want to lose you ever." The tears flowed as she said these words.

"You won't Jane. You can't. Now, please just go." Rafael said forcefully.

"But..." She began.

"Damn it, Jane. Go!" They stared at each other for a tortured second before she scooped up her dress and ran out of the church. She had to get to Michael.

She made a plan. She'd get a bus ride to Alba's, change, grab a few clothes and head to the airport. A seven-hour flight would give her plenty of time to decide what she was going to say.

The bus stopped down the street from Alba's home. She rushed off the bus and jogged down the street. She realized how ridiculous this must look in a wedding dress. Her mind again went back to her and Michael's wedding day. The way she had to rush to the church. Things were chaotic, but everything felt right the minute she saw him waiting for her at the end of the aisle.

Jane smiled as she headed to the front porch. Her heart glowed when she saw a familiar person sitting on the swing, waiting for her.

_And when the day comes__  
__I'll meet you here_

_Cause I know that wishes come true__  
__Finding my way back to you_

"Jane." He simply said. He stood up.

"Michael. What are you doing here?" Jane stated, surprised.

"I uhh... I don't really know. I woke up this morning and caught a last-minute flight, rented a car and I just kind of ended up here. I've always felt like I was coming home, coming here, seeing you. You look nice." He smiled, saying the last part softly.

She glanced down at her dress and laughed. "So, where's your husband?" Michael looked around.

"I didn't marry Rafael." Jane walked up the steps to where Michael was standing.

"Why?" Michael stared at her intensely.

"I love you Michael. I've always loved you. I'm sorry I didn't realize that sooner. It's just with you dying and then not being dead and then me and Rafael and then me and Jason and then me and you. It all got so confusing." She finished the last part with a heavy sigh. So much had happened in the last few months.

"I know. It has been a confusing couple of months." They both laughed together, their eyes meeting. Tears in both of their eyes.

"It has and will always be you." Jane smiled big.

He answered by pulling her to him for a passionate kiss. He pulled away briefly, "I love you too Jane. I will love you until my last breath. You are my destiny. That has and will never change." She answered by pulling him back to her.

_Cause I know that wishes come true__  
__Finding my way back to you_


End file.
